The Wheel in Space
"The Wheel in Space" is the seventh story of the fifth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton *Jamie - Frazer Hines *Zoe - Wendy Padbury *Victoria - Deborah Watling *Servo Robot - Freddie Foote *Leo Ryan - Eric Flynn *Dr. Gemma Corwyn - Anne Ridler *Tanya Lernov - Clare Jenkins *Enrico Casali - Donald Sumpter *Jarvis Bennett - Michael Turner *Bill Duggan - Kenneth Watson *Elton Laleham - Michael Goldie *Armand Vallance - Derrick Gilbert *Kemel Rudkin - Kevork Malikyan *Chang - Peter Laird *Sean Flannigan - James Mellor *Cybermen - **Jerry Holmes **Gordon Stothard *Voices - **Peter Hawkins **Roy Skelton Uncredited performers *Yinka Adebiyi as a Station 3 crew member (1-6) *Griffith Davies as Kennedy (6) (archive footage only) *Harry Fielder as a Station 3 crew member (1-5) *Ken Gibson as a Station 3 crew member (1) *Robert Jewell as a Dalek (6) (archive footage only) *Angela March as a Station 3 crew member (1-6) *Gordon Pitt as a Station 3 crew member (1-6) *Kedd Senton as a Station 3 crew member (2-6) *Roy Skelton as Dalek voice (6) (archive voice-over) *Dorothy Su as a Station 3 crew member (1-6) *John Taylor as a Station 3 crew member (1) Crew *Written by David Whitaker *From a story by Kit Pedler *Directed by Tristan de Vere Cole *Produced by Peter Bryant *Title Music by Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Special Sound - **Brian Hodgson **BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Special Effects designed by Bill King *Costumes - Martin Baugh *Make-Up - Sylvia James *Lighting - Mike Jefferies *Sound - John Holmes *Film Cameraman - Jimmy Court *Film Editor - Ron Fry *Story Editor - Derrick Sherwin *Designer - Derek Dodd References 1968; 2065; 2068 airlock; anti-magnetic shield; artificial gravity; astrogator; astrometricist; astronomer; astrophysicist; barometer; bernalium; "Billy Bug"; biochemist; biometrician; blaster; blood pressure; brain; cabbage; carrot; captain; catatonia; chief; chrome steel; the City; coffee; computer; communications officer; concussion; controller; crowbar; Cyberman; Cyberman mothership; Cybermat; cybernetics; Cyber Planner; Dalek; Denmark; "Doc"; doctor of medicine; Earth; Earth Central; easy yellow alert; electric convulsive therapy; England; espionage; extrasensory perception; fault indicator; fever; fleet; floating seed; flower; fluid link; food dispenser; fruit salad; gamma globulin; gamma radiation; Gordian Knot; gravy; greenhouse; gun; Harris, Frank; Harris, Maggie; heart; Hercules 208; Hercules Cluster; hyperoxide; hypnosis; ice cream; jet heliport; John Smith & Associates; kilt; kiltie; lemon drop; librarian; little green men; logic; memory bank; mercury; meson shield; Messier 13; meteorite; meteorite shower; Mondas; neutron barrier; nova; oil; oxygen; ozone; parapsychology; Perseid; Perseus Cluster; Phoenix Mark IV; physicist; polymer; pork; potato; psychoanalysis; psychology; psychotropic drug; Pull Back to Earth; pure mathematics; quick-set plastic; radar; radiation; radio; RNA; roast beef; robot; rocket; sabotage; Scandinavia; scanner; Scotland; second-in-command; servo robot; Silenski capsule; Silver Carrier; solid geometry; spaceman; spaceship; space station; Space Station W3; space suit; spacewalk; star; Station 5; stethoscope; supply ship; tape recording; telemeter; telephone box; thought scanner; time vector generator; Venus; video conference; Voyager 5; Voyager 8; X-ray; X-ray laser Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes